


It Must Be Spoken Unbroken

by ASlightObsessionOfThings



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/M, Language, Lydia and Beetlejuice are like siblings, Lydia is mom to everyone, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlightObsessionOfThings/pseuds/ASlightObsessionOfThings
Summary: Ashley just wanted a calm night, staying in and watching some tv. Unfortunately her friend comes over to drown his sorrows and changes her life with three little words.





	1. Three Times In A Row

**Author's Note:**

> So I, like many people I’m sure, have been bitten by the beetle with green hair. After listening to the album too many times to count, seriously it’s been like at least twice a day since it came out, and watching all the interviews, behind-the-scenes from cast instagrams and twitters, and the wonder Leslie Kritzer’s Seize the Day’O, figured I’d start writing my own content. Because that’s what we writers do, create our own story when we’ve consumed everything else.  
No I have not seen the musical, nor will I because I’m a broke ass bitch who needs a new car and that comes before Broadway and airplane tickets. I can only hope when it goes on tour it’ll come near me.  
As always, I own nothing but my few OC’s. Ashley, Jeremy, and Shelby, and other minor characters, all mistakes are my own, yadda yadda yadda. Beetlebabes can walk the plank and drown.  
I am writing as I go so I can’t promise when chapters will come out and if there will actually be twenty of them.

Chapter 1

Jeremy had dropped in on her again tonight. Ever since he’d broken up with his latest girlfriend, he’s been over practically every night. It was times like these that Ashley cursed herself for giving him a key to her place. She had already settled in for a comfortable night, tank top, shorts, and a silk wrap. She had been ready to fall asleep on the couch watching some competition reality show, next she knew she was four episodes deep and had no plans to stop. That was when she heard the door unlock, open, and close. She thought about trying to fake sleep, but he always knew when she was pretending. 

“Oh good you are awake!” He called out as he came around the corner. He smiled at her as he held up two bottles, “I brought vodka! Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I also got some of that nasty sweet tasting stuff you like.” He added when she wrinkled her nose at the mention of vodka.

Having been over many times, he knew his way around the kitchen. Ashley has just manage to get the energy to join him; already shots were lined up, and a soda chaser for him. Oh, it’s gonna be one of those nights. She quickly checked her schedule and was surprised to see she was off tomorrow. No doubt Jeremy had batted his eyelashes and worked his magic to get both of them the day off.

“You know I was in the process of getting ready for bed right.” She stated.

“Don’t worry, we don’t have to go in and I made sure we won’t be called in! Now here, get started! I’ve already had two!”

Within the next two hours, many shots had been had and they were now nursing their respective drinks. A vodka soda for Jeremy and mead for her. Whenever Jeremy wasn’t drinking, he was talking. Apparently he had just broken it off with his girlfriend of the past four months and needed to blow off some steam. Ashley knew he was actually the one that was dumped, but she was too exhausted and drunk to argue with him tonight. He managed to get a few more shots in before she was able to hide what was left of the vodka. He drained his glass and when he couldn’t find the alcohol he took her glass and drained it too. 

“You do realize you just drank some of my nasty sweet stuff.”

“If it was good enough for Vikings, it’s good enough for me. At least once I’m already drunk it’s not half bad. Hey, are you still into all that mumbo jumbo stuff, because I heard about some crazy shit.”

Ashley sighed and nodded, thinking he wanted her to give him a reading she got up to collect her supplies.

“Wait, where you going? Get back here, I wanna tell you something!” He whined.

She rolled her eyes and continued on collecting her cards and some candles.

“No you don’t...I don’t...I...fuck I’m drunk.”

“Yes you are, so what’s the question this time?” She asked while shuffling her cards.

Jeremy reaches out and grabbed the cards from her, “No reading, listen to me. I heard about a way to summon a ghost! Super easy. All you gotta do is say his name three times and he’s supposed to appear.”

Ashley laughed in his face when he told her the name, “Are you kidding me? You want me to play some Bloody Mary shit?”

“Okay, but seriously, what do you think is gonna happen? Come on, make a believer outta me.”

“No, you are drunk and it’s late and I just want to go to bed, sorry, but either I call a Lyft or you can sleep on the couch.”

“Come on Lee, it’s, it’s so simple, it’s simple, just three times. Come on,” he grabbed hold of her hands and started to drag her to the bathroom.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna be sick, I will leave you to your worship of the porcelain bowl by yourself.” Ashley was really hoping he would give up. She just wanted to try and sleep.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Come on.”

Jeremy dragged her into the bathroom and positioned her so she was in front of the mirror. She tried to reason with him some more, but it was moot. He was insistent that they were gonna summon a ghost just by saying its stupid name three times. She wasn’t sure why Jeremy was acting like this, usually he just scoffed at her if she were to ever bring up the afterlife or anything of a spiritual nature. She eventually gave in, figuring once nothing showed up she’d be able to get Jeremy to go to bed or leave so she could go to bed.

“Fine! When no ghost shows, you go to bed or leave, got it!” She tried to say in an authoritative manner, but came out more of a whine.

“And when one does, we can celebrate with more shots!”

Ashley stood in front of the mirror, whispered a short prayer to the Gods that nothing happens and said the name.

“Beetlejuice.”

Ashley looked at her reflection in the mirror. What did she think was gonna happen? He was finally gonna take notice of her as more than a friend. She kept telling herself that she wasn’t waiting around for him. She may not be good at lying to other people, but she could sure lie to herself. She looked up at his eyes in the mirror.

“Beetlejuice.”

Now look where you are. Playing games like you’re 14 and drunk off your moms wine coolers. Isn’t it time you put yourself out there? Come on girl, what happened to you? It used to be you wouldn’t let anything stand in your way and now you’re this.

“Beetlejuice.”

Ashley opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. She looked around in the mirror and then turned around to Jeremy, “What happens now?”

Jeremy however was looking over her shoulder, eyes wide. 

“Jer?” She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. She moved forward to steady him as he began to shake, but his eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the floor. She tried running to him, but there were hands on her waist holding her back. What? Then something grabbed her left hand and twirled her around so she was facing towards the mirror again. The hands let go and she was left staring at a man sitting up on her counter. She gasped and took a step back, almost tripping over Jeremy. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes, she had been drinking and honestly was exhausted. The man was now swinging his legs back and forth, hair was sticking up in all directions, eyes wide, teeth pulling at his bottom lip. He was examining her just as she was him, although he looked like he was more interested in what was underneath her robe.

“Hi!”

What?

“It was you right? You called me? I sure hope it wasn’t him. I don’t like him. You I like. You look like fun!” He continued to talk not taking a breath.

“You’re Beetle-” she started to say when he slapped his hand over her mouth. 

“Wait, please don’t say it. Why don’t you call me BJ?” Looking at Ashley raised eyebrow in question he continued, “No? How about Beebs? Beets? Juice? Juju? No, that doesn’t work, just hear me out tho-eww no bad dog!”

Ashley pulled back and was spitting trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

“Did you just lick me?” Beetlejuice asked.

“Believe me, I wish I hadn’t.”

“I’m pretty sure I just took a bath like, like...two months ago!”

“That...that’s a long time!” Ashley couldn’t believe it, “Who are you? What are you?”

“Ah, of course, where are my manners! I am the one, the only, the ghost with the most, and now your full time personal specter!” He did a flourish and a bow.

“Ghost?”

“That’s right baby!”

Ashley looked him up and down one last time, took a step closer and reached out to poke his chest. Her finger didn’t go through. She placed her hand against his chest and gave a push. He quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could push him over. She had to admit she liked this punk look going on with his hair and nails. His eyes were...intense and actually a little unnerving and she was really starting to smell him. She was drunk, she was tired, she didn’t want to deal with this till morning, but first, “Take a shower.”

Now it was Beetlejuice turn to look stunned, “What?”

“Take a shower, please. I need to uh...yea, just please, go. I’m gonna go make a cup of tea and when you’re done I have many...so many questions, so you clean up and then we’ll talk. You do not do anything until you are clean! Got it?”

Beetlejuice stood there, mouth agape as Ashley squatted down and grabbed Jeremy under the arms and dragged him over onto the couch. She didn’t scream. She isn’t running. She cares about me enough to order me about! I think I’m in love! Beetlejuice stepped into the stall and closed the door, he knows because Lydia has been teaching him this stuff, and turned the water on. He stood there, hands at his side and let the water run over him, clothes and all. This isn’t so bad. He waited for what he thought was an appropriate amount of time before turning the water off and heading out the door.

He first saw Jeremy on the couch, still passed out and grimace, What a loser, good thing I’m here now. He continued on to the room that had soft light seeping out from it. He peeked around the door and was wishing he finished sooner. He had seen her reflection in a mirror, angled enough to see a flash of bare skin as she changed into an oversized T-shirt. When she turned around and saw him he stepped into the room and asked, “Now what?”

Seriously? What the fuck? The man, ghost, was standing there, a puddle forming under his shoes, still fully clothed and smiling. She asked as calmly as she could, “Do you know uh...how...to take a shower?”

“You get in, you get wet, and then you’re clean?” Beetlejuice was confused. Is that not what the breathers do? He was trying to think back to what he was told, but really he wasn’t paying attention. He never did really, but he did his best because it made Lydia happy. Now that he thought about it there was something else! “Oh right, clothes off first,” and shrugged his jacket off, got his pants unbuckled and was about to pull them down when Ashley yelled to stop!

“Wait, wait, wait, slow down. I mean yes good, clothes off first, but usually that’s done in the privacy of the bathroom. With the doors closed. So others don’t see and often hear you shower.”

“Why?” He was genuinely curious.

“Because most people don’t want to have other people seeing or hearing them shower.” She responded.

“Why?” Beetlejuice bit his lower lip again to keep from smiling. This was his favorite game until Lydia would give up and not talk to him. Or Barbara. Or even Adam.

“Most people, both the person showering and any people living in the same place might feel embarrassed.”

“Why?” The corners of his mouth were defiantly turned up now.

“Because society has deemed it ‘civilized’ to feel embarrassed or ashamed of being naked. Not just in front of people with whom you plan to have sex with, but even when you are living by yourself. Maybe someone doesn’t want to wear clothes after they’ve showered because it’s as hot as satans asscrack and don’t want to try pulling skinny jeans on because it’s impossible to dry off as they start sweating the minute they step out from the cool water.” She explained exasperated, “and because people use shower time to masterbate.” She added as an afterthought.

Now he was confused again, “So, I’m supposed to rub one out while in the shower? I have a better idea, why don’t you join me and help!” He loved the way her face grew rosy and she did her best to look stern, but saw the corners of her mouth turn up for a second. 

“No thank you. Now if you would please go back and take a proper shower. I guess I’ll find some clothes for you to wear when you’re done. Follow me.”

Beetlejuice followed her, watching the way her hips moved as she walked and appreciating the view of her legs and ass. He couldn’t stop himself, he just had to reach...out...and…oh yeah baby—next thing Beetlejuice knew the left side of his face was stinging; or at least he thought it was supposed to.

“Do. Not. Touch. Without. Permission. Got it!” Ashley poked him in the chest to accentuate each word. From the look in his eyes she had the feeling he liked being challenged. What did I get myself into? Okay, maybe not brute force, but charm will work. She flattened her hand against his chest, it was disconcerting to not feel the thump of a heart and looked at him softly, “Please.” He nodded his head and placed his hands up in surrender.

Ashley showed him what to use and in what order, even going so far as to grab a marker and numbered the bottles. She left him in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She walked over to check on Jeremy when she heard a noise, looked behind her to see that the door had been cracked open, steam steadily pouring out from behind it. After checking Jeremy over for any injury and finding nothing she draped a blanket over him and left a note asking him not to wake her in the morning. She went to her room and looked around for some clothes she knew were left from the last time Jer stayed the night. She hadn’t found them until she had done the laundry and had a feeling he had snuck them in there for her to do. She placed them in her closet under some of her clothes, knowing that he would never ask for them back and knew better than to go through her closet. She grabbed some sweats, a shirt, and even a pair of briefs, leaving them just inside the door on the counter. Loud, out of tune humming could be heard along with some other noises she’d rather not give too much thought to.

Ashley chuckled before stopping herself and went back to her room hoping he hadn’t heard her. She grabbed a few towels and cleaned up the water from before. After she flopped face down onto the bed and just rested for a few seconds. I should really get up and wait to make sure he does things right. It didn’t happen as Ashley swiftly drifts off to sleep. She slept through the night for the first time in two months. Dreaming blissfully and oblivious to what she would wake up to.


	2. I’d Have To Check My Paystubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe, I’m the ghost with the most, I just also happen to be a demon from hell.” he shrugged in a what could you do gesture, “Hey, does that make me more scary?” he asked. She shook her head and Beetlejuice pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been like 16 days since I’ve posted, sorry about that. I gave myself two weeks to write the chapter, I may have gone over, but I didn’t want to post whatever I could type out. I wanted to give you guys some quality shit to read. Seriously I think I rewrote each part of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy! I worked most of today to get this finished and may have bugged my friend by texting her “okay I think I’m almost finished” everyday this past weekend.

Ashley couldn’t say when exactly she felt the first inklings of wakefulness, or even when she registered that she was no longer dreaming. She was able to grasp the last tendrils of her dream and work back to remember the beginning. A crazy dream with Jeremy and a ghost that, while being a pain in the ass, she found pretty funny and likable. That was something she wasn’t sure how to feel about and not ready to unpack. 

She felt the bed dip behind her and thinking it was Jeremy, rolled to face him and if possible roll onto him and trap him for daring to come and wake her up. She rolled up onto a body, but it wasn’t Jeremy’s, then she heard that chuckle and she was wide awake. Oh I like this, she heard as hands wrapped around her and felt cool against the exposed skin of her back. Her eyes opened and she looked into the face that she thought had been a dream.

“Morning!” He called out enthusiastically. 

Ashley screamed.

What happened next was a flurry of excitement as Ashley tried to move away and jump out of bed, but the hands around her caused her to tumble to the floor. Beetlejuice was laughing so hard he ended up falling off the bed as well, tangling the sheet around Ashley’s legs tighter so when she did manage to stand up, she tripped as she tried to take a step. Jeremy came running into the room with an empty bottle raised, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ashley tensed when Jeremy looked around, waiting for him to spot the ghost...only he didn’t. He looked around the room once, walked right past Beetlejuice into the bathroom and came back to help her up.

“Why did you scream?”

“I, um…” Ashley looked at Jeremy and then around to where Beetlejuice was...was floating, but in a sitting position swinging his legs back and forth, a smirk on his face. That little shit, she thought. “I must have had a nightmare and fallen off the bed.”

Jeremy put the bottle down and looked her over with concern , “It’s been awhile since you’ve had one of those. Are you okay?”

Ashley nodded and sat down on the bed, “I think I’ve had a little too much to drink over the past few weeks. You know I’m here for you, but I don't think my body can keep up with these late drinking nights anymore.” Jeremy had nodded in understanding, but Ashley had also noticed the glances he was giving the room. 

“I’ll leave you to it I guess, you should get some more sleep. I say this with love, you look like hell.” Jeremy said.

“Oh buddy, you’ve no idea how wrong you are. Trust me, I’m from hell. You’re looking like a babe, babe!” 

Ashley felt her face flush and smiled. Jeremy knocked shoulders with her and laughed, thinking it was what he said that cheered her up. “I'll text you later alright.” Ashley stayed where she was and watched Jeremy gather his stuff, waved goodbye, and leave.

Beetlejuice was fascinated as he watched Jeremy and Ashley interact and decided that Jeremy was a douche and that he would be a way better friend than he. After Douche, as he would now use to refer to Jeremy, took his time gathering everything and left, Beetlejuice floated over to stand in front of Ashley. “So babe, what’s on the agenda today? Wanna cause a little chaos? How about a little mayhem?” He asked.

“I’d love to, but I gotta clean the apartment and run some errands.” Ashley sighed.

“Just do it tomorrow, come on, I promise to show you a good time!” He waggled his eyebrows as he went back to floating.

“I already put it off a day, I have like an egg and some celery, maybe a pint of ice cream in the freezer, and a box of stale crackers in the pantry. Kinda need food and if I keep ordering takeout, I’m gonna go broke.” Ashley went to her closet and started kicking all the clothes on the floor towards the hamper.

“How about some worms? I think I have some in my jacket!” He floated to where he’d dropped it last night and shook it out. Dirt, worms, beetles, and even a dead spider fell onto the floor, he grabbed a handful of dirt worms and held them out to Ashley, taking the beetles for himself.

Ashley watched the worms wiggling in his hand and shook her head, “No thank you,” and went back to gathering clothes.

Beetlejuice shrugged and stuffed the whole handful in his mouth. Ashley grimaced as she watched bits and pieces fall from his mouth onto the floor to join the pile he had shaken out. She sighed and went to get the vacuum, “What did you do while I was sleeping?”

Beetlejuice was floating a few inches from the ground, picking through the dirt pile for any bugs he may have left behind, “I mainly watched you as you slept. You know you move, like a lot? You also snore! Oh and I went through all your shit. I’d love to discuss what you have in the box shoved behind the-”

Ashley cut him off by turning on the vacuum, cleaning up the mess he made as he floated away with a laugh. She did her best to ignore him as he followed her around the apartment asking questions, most of which she answered just as rapidly as he asked.

“Do you ever do anything for fun?”

“Yes.”

“What do you do?”

“A little bit of everything, currently a manager at Starbucks.”

“I meant for fun.”

“I know.”

“How old are you?”

“27. And you?”

“Older. Have any family?”

“Dead. Yours?”

“Dead. Let me guess, Psychology? English?

“Graduated with honors in Fine Art and History.”

“Who was that douche and why was he here last night?”

“He’s my friend and he wanted to get his mind off a recent breakup.” She answered easily enough.

“Have you guys fucked?”

“No.”

“Good, he ain’t worth it, I can tell. You should take a look around and you might just find a guy who is!” He winked at her.

Ashley turned her back to him so he couldn’t see the blush spread across her cheeks, “Bold of you to assume that I’m into men,” she retorted and quickly walked out of the apartment with her laundry, the sound of surprised laughter is all she heard.

Beetlejuice made himself at home on her bed, grabbing the tablet off the dresser as he went by and tried to guess her password. He only guessed once, 696969, and when that didn’t work he used his juice to hack in. Let’s see what dirty secrets you have. He went through all the apps that looked like they’d have good info, social media, word documents, photos, there was nothing. No nudes, no badly written erotica, no embarrassing search history, nothing worthy of his attention. Maybe I was wrong about this chick, she might be worse than the stiffs back at Lydia’s house. He tossed it on the bed next to him and went to search through the rest of the house.

He checked the kitchen and found out she wasn’t kidding about not having food. There were a few glasses in the sink, counters clear except for a toaster and a few house plants. Each cupboard and drawer he looked in, its contents were in rows or stacks. It was making him nauseous with how clean and organized she was.

There was nothing but the bare minimum in her living area, only so many places to hide. He started pulling all the cushions off the couch and dug around, convinced he would find something. His instincts weren’t wrong, he saw the way her eyes lit up and swears her heart rate picked up when he mentioned chaos and mischief.

“You’re not going to find anything in there.”

“I’M NOT LOOKING FOR ANYTHING!” He screamed, surprised that she was able to sneak up on him, “I mean...what makes you think I was looking for anything?”

Ashley placed the basket on the floor and put her hands on her hips, staring him down. Beetlejuice copied her look, complete with an over exaggerated hip pop. When she then crossed her arms across her chest, he followed. He copied every move she made, every step forward till they were standing toe to toe and she couldn’t keep a straight face anymore, just a smile at first and then full blown laughter as she collapsed on the couch. 

Beetlejuice gave a few awkward chuckles while he looked down at her, “I don’t know why we’re laughing.”

She had started to gain control over herself, but the moment she looked at him she lost it again. After a few minutes she was laying on her side and holding her stomach, occasionally a giggle would leave her, but it was mainly gasping breaths and moans of pain from her stomach cramping. “I must have lost my mind.” She patted the couch next to her as she sat up. Beetlejuice sat obediently as she turned to face him head on. She reached out and held his hands, placing her fingers gently around his wrists.

“What are you doing?”

She thought about what she was doing and smiled to herself when she remembered it was redundant. He was dead, there is no pulse to find and laughed it off, “Old habits.”

“No, seriously what are you doing? Why have you not questioned anything? You didn’t even scream! Aren’t you scared?” He asked leaning in closer, “And where are my clothes?”

Ashley leaned back the closer he got and still he drew closer until he was practically in her lap, his nose an inch from hers. She looked down to avoid his eyes, he was staring again with his head slightly cocked to the side. Beetlejuice knew this unnerved her and hoped that it would break down whatever defenses she had built around herself. 

“I’ve had to face fears greater than seeing a ghost, even after learning you’re from hell. There are a lot of real things in this world that are scarier than what most do or don’t believe in. Last night, when you said that you were my full time personal spector, what exactly did you mean by that?” She asked.

“You said my name three times in a row, that summoned me here and now we can become best friends! Hey, where are we? Are we near Connecticut? Oh man, she’s not gonna believe me when I tell her I made a new friend all by myself! Also you never answered about my clothes!” He leaned back to a sitting position and bounced excitedly.

“I uh...no, we are like 3,000 miles from Connecticut. Who lives there?”

“My BFFFF forever, she’s the bestest friend a demon could ever hope for!”

“Demon! You’re a demon?” This time it was Ashley’s turn to lean forward and invade his personal space, not that he had any concept or minded, “I thought you said you were a ghost!”

“Babe, I’m the ghost with the most, I just also happen to be a demon from hell.” he shrugged in a what could you do gesture, “Hey, does that make me more scary?” he asked. She shook her head and Beetlejuice pouted.

She smiled and leaned back thinking he actually looked adorable and now that he didn’t smell so bad, he wasn’t that bad looking. What. The. Fuck. No. No. NO! 

Beetlejuice saw as her cheeks grew rosey, in fact the blush started to take over her entire body. He was sure there was a predatory smirk on his face as he scooched closer to her. She looked up and gulped at how close he’d gotten, “You know, I myself am attracted to both men and women, in fact, I’m attracted to everyone. What about you? Are you attracted to more than women?”

Ashley knew she must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights and with the way he was smiling at her, she sure felt like it. She tried to answer him, but no sound would come from her lips. She could only nod.

“Like maybe you are also attracted to men?” He asked, his eyes shining.

Another nod.

“What about de-no, no damn it! She’s calling me,” before Ashley could ask who he grabbed her face and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss, “let’s do this again yeah? Wait my clo-”  
Ashley fell forward on her face into the couch when Beetlejuice disappeared. She sat up and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked around making sure he hadn’t just poppeda distance away to avoid any retaliation, “Stupid ghost...demon...thing! I’ll call him back, just so I can punch his stupid face for that kiss.”

She put all the couch cushions back in order when the timer she had set for the laundry went off. She grumbled as she transferred things over till she recognized some formerly dirty striped pieces of clothing and could help the cackle that escaped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who gave kudos and commented thank you! It was because of you that I worked my ass off to give you a little something something to read by tonight (23:25 23-9-19).  
From here on out I will do my best to post on a bi-weekly basis.  
By the way, happy Bi Visibility Day to all my fellow bi men and women!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming, please be sure to stop by the gift shop. Today only, 15% off pieces of my soul.


End file.
